1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid fertilizer injector system for lawn sprinkler systems and irrigation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn sprinkler systems and irrigation systems are convenient and useful for helping users maintain a healthy lawn or harvest. These lawn sprinkler systems and irrigation systems are known to those that are skilled in the art and serve as a convenient way for people to water their lawn or crops. Users can also apply fertilizer to their lawn or crops by using a fertilizer system for even better results.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0000476, published on Jan. 3, 2002, describes the use of an improved liquid fertilizer distribution manifold operating in two stages, which includes an accumulator piston located above the primary and secondary ports. A broad range of regulated flow for site-specific farming results in precise, accurate and timely application of liquid fertilizer and pesticides.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0144735, published on Oct. 10, 2002, describes uniformly distributing and selectively outputting multiple fluid streams of a single or multiple-phase fluid from a fluid distributor manifold. More particularly, the publication discloses a method and system for distributing liquid fertilizer at a substantially equal rate to each of a plurality of distribution lines.
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0145057, published on Oct. 10, 2002, describes the use of a fertilizer mixing device for sprinkler systems including a water inlet, a first water outlet and a second water outlet. The water inlet is in communication with an existing water source. A mixing chamber has a housing having a first opening therein for receiving the first water outlet of the water inlet pipe therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,198, issued to Mihara, discloses a method and an apparatus for diluting and mixing a variety of chemical solutions such as farm chemicals, pesticides and liquid fertilizers with water to a predetermined proportion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,710 issued to Boynton et al., outlines the use of a closed system for simultaneously mixing pesticide with water and transferring the same to a storage or spray tank for subsequent use. The system includes a pipe casing having a water inlet section for connection to a pump and a water discharge section for connection to the spray tank with a venturi chamber defined between the two.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,294, issued to McLoughlin et al., teaches the use of a system for injecting chemicals into a fire fighting system of the type using a plurality of water hoses and having a source of water and a source of chemicals. A servo motor system is connected to automatically meter a certain ration of chemicals into the water supply. The servo motor system is responsive to the total flow to control the chemical pump in order to pump a certain ration of chemicals into the water supply, even if the total flow varies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,353, issued to Newby, shows the use of an irrigation and fertilization control and distribution system characterized by a distribution network and a control assembly coupling the distribution network to a pressurized water source. The control assembly includes an on/off valve mechanism operative to supply water to the distribution network, when the ambient temperature exceeds a predetermined level, and a fertilizer metering mechanism operative to supply liquid fertilizer to the distribution network on the rising portion of a temperature cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,712, issued to Terrell, describes the use of a selective liquid fertilizer blending system and apparatus associated with golf courses utilizing automatic irrigation systems to irrigate the various species of turf grasses used on fairways, tees, greens and other areas, the system being adapted to selectively and continuously blend, in a spoon feeding manner, the agronomically correct ratios of liquid fertilizer and irrigation water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,192, issued to Terrell et al., discloses the use of a selective liquid fertilizer blending system and apparatus associated with golf courses utilizing automatic irrigation systems, to irrigate the various species of turf grasses used on fairways, tees, greens and other areas, which includes devices for monitoring and adjusting the pH of the irrigation water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,991, issued to McMillan et al., teaches the use of an apparatus for directing a liquid fertilizer into an irrigation system having a liquid fertilizer flow conduit with the valve of a solenoid valve and the float of a float switch located in series and an electric circuit with the switch of the float switch, solenoid of the solenoid valve and automatic timer device in series. The apparatus directs fertilizer therethrough when electricity is delivered to the switch, solenoid and automatic timer device when the switch is closed by the float and the timer is conducting electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,303, issued to Freyvogel, shows the use of a sprinkler system fertilization regulator that automatically mixes a plurality of chemicals for the purpose of fertilization, weed control or insect control. An electrically operated manifold distributes the chemical and water stream to each of the sprinkler zones provided. The output stream pressure is programmable, constant and independent of the incoming fresh water pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,068, issued to Runyon, describes the use of methods and apparatuses for enhancing water quality. More particularly, it relates to providing improved irrigation to vegetation in open areas, such as parks and golf courses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,364, issued to Gertie, discloses the use of an automatic fertilizing device, which is installed inline with a below ground water line for an underground sprinkler system, thus placing the entire device below the surface. The device has a fertilizer tablet chamber with an inlet and an outlet at opposite ends, which are connected to the inlet and outlet side of the water line. A fertilizer replenishment passage extends upwardly from the chamber, with an upper end positioned at or below ground level.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,839 issued to Gonske, teaches the use of an apparatus and method for injecting a liquid product or chemical into a main water supply line used for agricultural or industrial purposes. A pressure regulating bypass valve has an inlet side connected to an outlet line of a multi-ganged, diaphragm pump. The pump is run at a constant speed and produces a non-pulsatile flow of product. The bypass line of the valve is connected to an inlet line of the pump. The bypass valve is set at a predetermined pressure, discharging any excess product into the bypass line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,732, issued to Davis et al., shows the use of a chemical feeding system for adding either liquid or 100% soluble solid chemicals including fertilizer, insecticide and herbicide to a lawn sprinkler system, either above or below ground level. The system has one or two vertically oriented mixing chambers containing a removable sponge filter. An effluent tube is attached to the bottom of the mixing chamber for recycling through an adjustable flow meter valve. A drain tube with a shutoff valve and a one-way check valve leads to the main sprinkler system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,303, issued to Francis, describes the use of a device for injecting liquid chemical solutions into the flow of a lawn sprinkler system. The device allows the user to easily attach and remove chemical jars without the risk of losing the prime on the pump.
Great Britain Patent No. 864,241, published Mar. 29, 1961, discloses the use of an injector assembly for automatically injecting liquid fertilizer into an irrigation system for greenhouses, groves or orchards in proportion to the rate of flow of water therein.
Great Britain Patent No. 1,566,583, published May 8, 1980, teaches the use of an apparatus for mixing water and fertilizer for use in the automatic irrigation and fertilization of plants in a greenhouse, especially a small domestic greenhouse.
Although each of these patents and publications describe irrigation or sprinkler devices, what is really needed is a device to provide a constant volume of liquid fertilizer solution into a lawn sprinkler system without diluting the fertilizer solution. Such an apparatus or device would be well-received in the marketplace and would address a strong demand for such a device or apparatus.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a liquid fertilizer injector system for irrigation and sprinkler systems solving the aforementioned problems is desired.